Day by Day
by Lisa0123
Summary: Life continues after the events of Yu Yu Hakusho. But Yusuke and the gang still have one more case. This time they will have a sassy demoness join them. But what will happen when Hiei starts to uncover this girl's secrets? Hiei/OC and other couples.
1. Prologue

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, only my OCs. _**

Day by Day

Prologue

It was 12:31 at night. The City of New York was full of lights and action. Two grungy-looking men came out of a bar, completely drunk and yet enjoying the night. They stumbled down several city blocks, bumping into several passerbyers. One of the men had a sleazy smile on his face as a group of attractive young women passed by.

"Hey Gill," the man slurred. "How 'bout we go *hiccup* bash some pretty girls?"

"Why *hiccup* great idea, Tim!"

The two men laughed and gave each other hi-fives.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Gill and Tim turned around to see who was talking to them. They saw no one.

"Hey, who's out there!" yelled Gill out to the darkness.

"If a couple of low lives like yourselves even consider 'bashing pretty girls', you'll go straight to hell."

The two men finally found where the voice came from. As they looked up at a nearby tree, there was a young woman sitting on one of its branches. Even though the tree's shadow covered most of her face and body, you could tell that she was rather attractive.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Gill

"That's not important." said the mysterious woman, "Now what did you guys mean by 'bashing pretty girls'?"

"Well if you come down here, we'll *hiccup* let you know." said Tim with a smirk. Big Mistake. The woman moved swiftly and, before either one of the men knew it, a slice was heard and Tim fell to the ground in a bloody mess.

"Tim!" cried Gill as he saw his friend's lifeless body fall to the ground.

"You're next."

Before Gill could even blink, he was bleeding and dead just like his friend. The mysterious woman stood for awhile, looking at their dead bodies. The wind began to blow, giving off an eerie feeling. But that didn't frighten her. In fact, she enjoyed it.

"I can't stand the vermin in the city, "said the woman, shaking her head in disgust. With that she walked away from the two dead bodies and disappeared into the night.

_**Author's Note: Hey, Everyone! I'm new to this, but I'll try my best to e**_**_ntertain everyone. My editor will help me as much as possible, so do not fear!_**


	2. Like Old Times

_**Day By Day**_

**Chapter 1**

"YUSUKE! WAKE UP!"

"Wha-!" Yusuke nearly fell off the bed.

It was around nine on a Saturday morning, and, like most people, Yusuke was sleeping in. Or trying to, anyway.

"Damn it! Keiko, is this another mood swing of yours?" asked Yusuke.

After Yusuke came back from the Makai, he and Keiko got married. They then decided to move to America in order to attempt to escape the craziness back home. They now live in a fairly nice apartment in a fine neighborhood in New York (thanks to Keiko). About three months ago, Keiko found out that she was pregnant. Now Yusuke's getting ready for yet another challenge, parenthood.

"No, it's not. But you better hurry and come see some guests in the living room." said Keiko as she walked out the room with a smile. Yusuke groaned before getting out of the comfort of his bed.

"What is she up to?" he murmured.

He got up and dressed quickly. Today he was wearing a plain white t-shirt, jeans, and some comfy sneakers. Yep, Yusuke was ready.

"Alright, let's get this over with."

Once Yusuke got into the living room, he could not believe his eyes. Kuwabara, Kurama, and Botan were sitting on the sofa, talking to Keiko. Hiei was sitting near the window and looking out into the distance as always.

Everyone stopped what they were doing once they saw Yusuke.

"Urameshi!" said Kuwabara joyfully.

"Why isn't it my favorite team in the world!" said Yusuke.

"Yeah, and we better be the only team!" said Kuwabara as he walked toward him to give him a wrestle hug. It quickly escalated into a play fight.

"Yusuke!" shouted Keiko. "Stop that right now!"

"I guess some things never change." said Botan laughing.

"Heh. You're right about that." agreed Kurama, laughing softly.

"Hmph, idiots." Hiei said.

When the boys were finally done, Yusuke noticed Botan and Kurama.

"Hey Botan, Kurama!"

"Hi Yusuke!" Botan gave him a small hug.

"It certainly is good to see a friend again." said Kurama with a smile.

Then Yusuke noticed Hiei. "Why if it isn't my favorite three eyed demon! Hey you've gotten taller!"

"And you've gotten busy." said Hiei. Several chuckles were heard in the room.

"Yeah Urameshi, You old slick dog you!" said Kuwabara, patting his back.

"Excuse you?" Keiko did not like the direction that the conversation was heading.

"Nothing!" Kuwabara stiffened.

"Please, watch out what you say. Pregnant women are dangerous!" Whispered Yusuke. Kuwabara laughed. Keiko sent them a death glare. To save them both, Botan got to the bottom of things.

"Alright, Yusuke! I hate to tell you this, but we didn't come here because of mere chance. Koenma has one last job for you as Spirit Detective."

"What? But what about Keiko! She's pregnant and I can't just leave her!"

"Don't worry", said Keiko, "I can take care of myself for awhile. Besides, you'd do anything for one more fight."

"But-"

"But nothing! GO!"

Wow, wives are scary! thought Yusuke.

"Then it's settled! Team Urameshi is going to Spirit World!" said Botan cheerfully.

"Yep... Just like old times." muttered Yusuke.

"Yeah! I finally get to kick butt!" said Kuwabara excited about how things were turning out.

"That's strange, you're always the one to be kicked first." muttered Hiei

"WHAT WAS THAT!" growled Kuwabara.

"I don't think the old times are a good idea." said Kurama, who was getting ready to stop Hiei and Kuwabara from attacking each other.

Yusuke just laughed.


End file.
